


Headcanons

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [63]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dating, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First "I love you", Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Napping, Rivalry, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 18,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: This has been a long time coming, but here are a series of random headcanons.  Enjoy





	1. Having a Fiery Bilingual S/O (Poe and Kylo)

**Author's Note:**

> How would Poe and Kylo react a bilingual S/O with a fiery attitude?

**Poe Dameron**

  * He thinks it is Sexy as Hell™
  * Seriously, this boy would get you mad just to hear you curse him out in another language
  * Honestly, at this point you’re not sure whether to find it annoying or flattering
  * In all seriousness though, he loves your fire and spunk
  * He knows you’ll take absolutely zero shit and will call him out when he crosses the line
  * He may not admit it, but he really does need it and appreciates it when you do
  * (Look me in the eye and tell me he wouldn’t love an s/o who could kick his ass)
  * He’ll probably ask you to teach him your second language
  * He’s not fluent, but he picks up a few phrases here and there to make you blush in public



**Kylo Ren**

  * Let’s be honest, Kylo is…intense…so having a fiery s/o brings out that side of him more often then not
  * If you have force powers there is a lot of broken furniture and torn out doorways from the pair of you throwing shit at each other when you have a fight
  * Even if you don’t have powers, things still get thrown
  * (Lightsaber fights to work out your issues that get a little too heated)
  * You sometimes slip into a different language when you argue and that ALWAYS makes it worse since he feels the need to correct you
  * “Y/N, speak basic!”  “Don’t you ‘Y/N basic me!’“
  * On the other hand, he loves it
  * He loves how passionate you can be
  * He loves how you don’t take any crap from anybody even him, but especially Hux
  * (Low key turns him on when he sees you cursing out Hux for some idiotic thing he did)
  * And in quiet moments when it’s just the two of you he tries his hand at your second language
  * He’s not very good, and you try your best not to laugh, but he tries



 


	2. Christmas (Poe/Kylo/Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Christmas be like with Poe, Kylo, and Hux? Modern AU

**Poe Dameron**   


(Not mine)

  * THIS BOY LOVES CHRISTMAS
  * He loves the presents, he loves hanging out with friends and family, he loves the treats, and the lights and the tree and everything
  * You bet your ass you’re going to every Christmas party individual members of Black Squadron is throwing 
  * You’ve drunk so much eggnog at this point you feel sick at the sight at the stuff, but he’s still going strong
  * Even if you’re not into Christmas, his energy is contagious
  * He definitely sees it as the time people can and should be their best selves and tries to show you at every opportunity 
  * In terms of where you spend Christmas day it switches off every year: sometimes it’s your family’s place, sometimes it’s with his Dad, or it’s just the two of you
  * On the years where it’s your family, he puts the charm on to 11 and literally everyone loves him to the point of frustration
  * On the years it’s with his Dad, it’s way more low key
  * You were worried Kes wouldn’t like you, but he takes to you instantly and you get all the dirt on what Poe was like as a kid
  * On the years it’s the two of you, you normally spend Christmas morning together before going out to meet with friends
  * He is the biggest god damn kid and will wake you up to open presents
  * Overall Christmas with Poe is hectic, and exhausting, and joyful



**Kylo Ren**

[Originally posted by reyloeyesofmist](https://tmblr.co/Zk97yh23X5HVV)

  * Christmas and the holidays in general can get a little complicated when it comes to Kylo
  * He doesn’t hate Christmas, he likes getting time off, and warm fires, and the lights and the rest of it as well as the next person, it’s just being with family that can prove difficult at times
  * He’ll practically begs you to spend Christmas just the two of you 
  * You don’t mind it being the two of you
  * He likes to sleep in late Christmas morning and take his time with the coffee before you dive into presents 
  * You don’t leave the house all day watching holiday movies, and just lounging around in each other’s arms doing nothing
  * Eventually, you do convince him to take you to meet his parents for Christmas
  * He’s…apprehensive…to say the least, but he eventually caves
  * All his talk makes you nervous, but as soon as you open the door his mother, Leia welcomes you with open arms
  * Han welcomes you next, he’s not as open as Leia is, but he gives you a few looks that tell you he likes you well enough and is grateful you got Kylo to visit
  * Things are obviously a bit strained between Han and Kylo, but as the night goes on they both start to lighten up, you even manage to wrestle a few stories about what Kylo was like as a kid from them
  * It ends up being rather pleasant, it doesn’t fix everything, but it’s a step in the right direction
  * Christmas with Kylo is a time for you both to relax and enjoy the comforts of the season and each other



**Hux**

[Originally posted by the-imagines-awaken](https://tmblr.co/ZPvfZi2SqW2d4)

  * Let’s be real here, Hux is a total Scrooge when it comes to Christmas
  * I’m sorry, those are the facts, he hates the forced happiness, and having to be with family, and having it shoved in his face as soon as Halloween is over
  * You practically have to force him away from his laptop to go Christmas shopping with you or at the very least have him take a proper vacation
  * On that note, he does like having the time to spend time with you, even if he thinks the reason for it is idiotic
  * You start introducing the more low key stuff about Christmas he might enjoy gradually 
  * You find he does like some Christmas albums so long as they’re not over played
  * He does begrudgingly admit he does like the sudden increase of peppermint desserts
  * (You promise not to tell anyone, especially Kylo)
  * He’s pleasant when you meet with you family, and even manages to enjoy himself a bit
  * You never go to visit his family, and you’ve heard enough horror stories to understand why that is a very bad idea
  * Phasma invites the two of you to go to her Christmas party, so long as you stick by him and keep him far away from Kylo, things go well
  * Needless to say Christmas day is very low key
  * There aren’t a lot of gifts exchanged, but they ones he gives are surprisingly thoughtful
  * You tell him as much and he actually gives you the first proper smile he’s had in almost a month
  * He may not love Christmas, but he knows you do and so tries his best to make you happy
  * He’s getting there though, slowly but surely



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	3. Friendly Rivalry (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you make a Poe headcanon in which he and another pilot have some sort of friendly rivalry?

 

[Originally posted by the-return-of-the-imagines](https://tmblr.co/ZzIxoh293HE5B)

  * Jesus H. Christ this boy has absolutely no chill
  * It started off simply enough, who can shoot down the most Tie-Fights in a single battle? Easy right?
  * There was always debate around the base on who was the better flyer, so this seemed like the logical next step
  * Unfortunately, your numbers were always so close, neither one of you could be declared the clear victor
  * It was then Poe came up with the brilliant idea of adding style points
  * Kill points and style points could be added together for a total score
  * Style points were to be determined by members of the squadron
  * That’s when the betting started
  * Every time you went out on a mission, everyone would place their bets as to who was going to win this time around
  * Honestly, Leia would had shut it down if it weren’t for the fact you still were doing your job and doing it better than ever before
  * Poe doesn’t get as many kills as you do, but his style points more than make up for it
  * Of course, if the battle ever gets too intense, you drop the game immediately and go straight to work
  * After a few close calls you jokingly say you should add some save points to the mix
  * Poe laughed it off saying if that were the case, you wouldn’t stand a chance
  * You counter by recounting all the times you saved his ass, and he shuts up real quick
  * Sometimes you win, sometimes he wins, neither one of you really care, it’s just a way to deal with the stress of battle and find a way to find some joy in the crazy galaxy you had found yourself fighting for



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	4. Date Night and Other Stuff (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some headcanon ideas for Poe x Reader: a date night, when he finds out the reader can fly an X-Wing, how they meet, and when he says "I love you" for the first time"

[Originally posted by redheadspark](https://tmblr.co/ZxE1Ay1-CBTqZ)

**Date Night**

  * Date nights can be rather tricky on base, since you have to stay close by in case you’re needed and the fact you’re both super busy
  * If you guys to get a night off, Poe tries to make is special
  * Sometimes it’s simple, like getting a table in the mess hall to yourselves with some food that hasn’t been previously frozen
  * Other times you go into the forest surrounding the base to a small clearing where you can have a picnic 
  * It’s quiet, calm, and you lay there for hours just talking, and eating and forgetting about your troubles for a brief amount of time
  * There was one time Poe took you up to see the sunrise in his X-Wing
  * The gesture was appreciated, but the cramped space made it less then ideal
  * He decided it would be best to see if he could get a shuttle after that
  * He wishes he can treat you to something a little more fancy or romantic, but you don’t mind, just so long as you get a few moments of peace together



**Finds Out You Can Fly an X-Wing**

  * If he didn’t think you were hot already, this puts you in a whole other category
  * He absolutely loves that you can be up there in the sky watching his back
  * He also likes that he can be in a position to keep you safe rather than you being on the ground somewhere
  * On the other hand, it can lead to problems mid-battle
  * He can often get distracted watching the skies for your X-Wing or listening the radio to hear to voice, just to make sure you’re doing alright
  * He also likes getting into competitions with you
  * Nothing high stakes, just to test his own skills and yours as well
  * If you weren’t such brilliant pilots, Leia would had chastised you a long time ago for reckless usage of military assets 



**How You Met**

  * You met not long after Poe joined the Resistance
  * You were the right hand of General Organa, helping her with stategy, communications and basically anything else she might need
  * You and General Organa were the first to greet him and his squadron
  * He was instantly interested in who you were, considering how closely to worked with the legendary Leia Organa
  * It also helped that he thought you were rather easy on the eyes
  * You were instantly taken in by his charm, but tried to hold back from any serious judgement
  * You had read his file and knew he had a reputation for being as reckless as he was brilliant in an X-Wing
  * The meeting ended with hand shakes, a hidden blush or two and a peeked interested in just how this whole thing was going to play out



**When He Says I Love You For the First Time**

  * It just slips out
  * He didn’t plan on saying it, even though he knew he felt it for a long time
  * You were sitting on the roof of one of the hangers looking out into the night sky
  * You had just come back from a mission and it was the first time you had been able to be alone together in weeks
  * He looks at you sitting there with a true blue smile on your face after having laughed at something he said
  * He couldn’t help himself, and the words came out before he had a chance to second guess them
  * You looked at him and a soft smile took over your face, and you said it right back
  * He didn’t think he could ever be happier



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	5. What They're Life With a Daughter (Kylo/Poe/Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for Kylo, Poe and Hux with a daughter

**Kylo Ren**

[Originally posted by howaboutmyqueen-reylo](https://tmblr.co/ZHXeCc2TV_9Vo)

  * Kylo Ren loves his daughter so much at times it physically hurts
  * She was born about a year to two after the fall of the Jedi Temple, leading her mother to die in childbirth 
  * The moment she was born he swore to protect his daughter from everything and he’s kept the promise
  * Unfortunately, Snoke uses this love to manipulate him, twisting Kylo’s protective nature to suit his own means
  * Despite his intensity, he’s exceedingly gentle with her
  * He always tucks her in at night, reads to her, and makes sure she knows she’s loved every second of every day
  * The last thing he wants is for her to be afraid of him
  * One day she sneaked out of her room to wander the ship looking for him
  * She found him on the bridge right at the moment he received news of the Resistance destroying one of their outpost
  * In his rage he lifted one of the Lieutenants clear of the ground, choking him with the force
  * His daughter let out a cry of fear making him drop the man instantly to the floor
  * He was by her side in a matter of moments, removing his helmet and assuring her, it was just him, not a monster
  * He finally is able to calm her down and take her back to her room to sleep
  * He makes sure she NEVER sees him with his mask on after that
  * His daughter loves him too, with the same intensity
  * After his fight with Rey, his daughter came to see him in the medical ward
  * He thought she might be scared of his scar but instead she hugged him and promised she still loved him
  * Kylo knows she’s strong in the force, and tries desperately to hide it from Snoke, but soon enough his master catches on
  * He knows Snoke wants his daughter to be trained in the force and used as his personal weapon, something Kylo will not allow
  * When the time comes, Kylo does what he has always done, protect her, even if that means killing his master



**Poe Dameron**

[Originally posted by poesexual-finn](https://tmblr.co/Z2KDGi21NZ2ws)

  * Poe Dameron is the biggest softy when it comes to his daughter it is ridiculous
  * Her mother died barely a year after she was born on a mission, leaving Poe to watch after her on his own
  * It can be hard, be he absolutely adores her with every fiber of his being
  * She draws him a picture: Inspired 
  * Does a cartwheel: Amazing
  * Tries on his helmet when it’s three times too big for her: He might actually cry
  * He never talks down to her, and smiles like an idiot when she starts explaining something to him she’s just figured out, like tying her shoes or how to run faster
  * Everyone in Black Squadron becomes her unofficial aunts and uncles
  * BB-8 takes it upon himself to watch after her as well and quickly becomes her best friend in the whole galaxy
  * That being said, he can get over protective at times to the point of hypocrisy 
  * She gets even the slightest cut on her finger he freaks out like it’s the end of the world
  * The irony is not lost on him, but he can’t help it
  * His love for her, also makes him more determined than ever to see the First Order burn to the ground
  * He doesn’t want her living in a galaxy where she has to be subjected by a tyrannical dictator 
  * It also makes him more cautious on missions than he was before
  * She lost her mother, there is no way she’s losing her father too



**General Hux**

[Originally posted by oursisthefvry](https://tmblr.co/ZTRnti24ddnw-)

  * Hux never planned on having a daughter or any family for that matter
  * His sole purpose has been the First Order and the restoration of the Empire
  * When a message came to him informing him he had a daughter and her mother had passed away, his first instinct was to ignore the message and leave the child to whatever orphanage the planet had
  * However, he remembered his own up bringing and in a moment of weakness, sent for the child
  * He told himself it was a means to an end, a child to carry on his legacy after the formation of the Empire
  * As soon as he saw her though, things began to change
  * It wasn’t obvious at first, he hired nannies and caretakers to watch her while he worked
  * But every night, he found himself in her room watching her as she slept, and cradling her when she cried 
  * He still tried to keep his distance as she got older, but every time she figured something out or accomplished something, a swell of pride would fill him 
  * He never expressed it explicitly, just a small smile and a rough “well done”
  * Every time he did, his daughter would smile at him as if it was the highest praise she could ever achieve 
  * He realized quickly enough that he had grown to care for her
  * His mission shifted then, the Empire wasn’t just going to be for him, it was for her
  * He would not allow her to see him as a failure
  * He would create his Empire, even if it killed him



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	6. Drunk Headcanon (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Poe HC?

(Not mine)

  * A drunk Poe is a happy Poe
  * You’re beautiful, they’re beautiful, everyone is beautiful 
  * Honestly, this man is worse than a drunk white girl in a bathroom 
  * Everything is also suddenly hilarious
  * Seriously, somebody says anything to this man while drunk he’ll somehow find a way for it to be funny
  * “Poe, I think you need some water.” “Ha! You said water…”
  * He will try to sing karaoke whether the bar has karaoke or not 
  * Get ready for the most confused rendition of “We Didn’t Start the Fire” you’ve ever heard in your life
  * He also gets clingy
  * Like really clingy
  * If he’s S/O is with him, he won’t let go of them for the entire night
  * I’m talking arm around the shoulders, leaning against them, nuzzling into their neck and hair, trying to steal a kiss here and there
  * He’s not horny, he’s just thinks they’re really comfortable and want them near him
  * He will need help getting home, and yes, he will talk or sing or both the whole way back
  * Overall drunk Poe is a fun guy to be around, but you will have a lot to clean up afterwards



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	7. Having Them as a Mentor (Poe/Leia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe/Leia with you as their apprentice/trainee pilot etc.

**Poe Dameron**

[Originally posted by kil2dei](https://tmblr.co/ZNkuNx23qjPy5)

  * Poe is probably the most supportive mentor you could ask for, but that doesn’t mean he’s a great mentor
  * He has a natural tendency to just do things himself and so sometimes will take over in the flight simulator if you’re doing something wrong
  * Eventually he learns this doesn’t help you learn and backs off, but he does look over your shoulder quite a bit
  * It all comes from a good place though, he wants you to succeed just as much as you do 
  * Every time you do something right, he loses his mind
  * He constantly tells you how proud he is of you
  * After you make your first flight run, he’ll run straight to you with the biggest smile on his face and hug you
  * He’ll also try to pick you up if he can
  * After a while he starts making jokes about having to defend his title soon for best pilot in the Resistance
  * Poe is a decent teacher, a good friend, and your best cheerleader.  He’ll have your back no matter what



**General Leia Organa**

[Originally posted by torbooks](https://tmblr.co/ZSlTZy2LIZpdD)

  * Tough love is the name of the game here
  * Leia is a professional and expects that of her subordinates.  She doesn’t have time to hand hold people through the process. 
  * That being said, once she sees you have talent she’ll guide you through in her own subtle way
  * She’ll tell you what you’re doing wrong, how to improve while also giving your room to figure out things yourself
  * She knows the only way to learn is through experience and so will never stop challenging you to do new things
  * She’ll ask for your opinion in meetings and help you grow confidence in yourself
  * She wants you to be able to stand on your own two feet and make the hard decisions on your own
  * She knows she’s asking a lot of you and makes sure you know how much she appreciates your hard work and dedication 
  * She doesn’t give compliments too often, but when she does you know you’ve earned it 
  * Leia is probably the best mentor you could ask for so long as you truly wish to learn



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	8. Injured Reader (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injured!reader x Poe headcanons?

[Originally posted by sorryitsthe-voices](https://tmblr.co/ZPiodp2KdZn6y)

  * If you were to get injured in battle, Poe wouldn’t think, he’d just run
  * The battle around him wouldn’t matter.  He just needs to get to you.
  * Once he’s by your side he’d let his training take over.  He knows he can’t afford to be emotional.  Your life depends on him thinking things through one step at a time.
  * Chances are the squad would be pulling out by then and Poe doesn’t have it in him to argue
  * He’d start to patch you up enough to move you, all the while talking to you, partly on the chance you’re awake, and partly to settle his own fears
  * He’d pick you up himself and carry you to the nearest ship
  * Once you’re back at base, he doesn’t leave you side
  * He tells the medical droids what happened in every detail that might be needed to save you
  * The only reason he doesn’t sit in on the operation is because Leia ordered him not to
  * As you’re recovering he sits in the med bay the entire time
  * He gives his report to BB-8 who then gives it to Leia
  * It’s only after you wake up does he finally smile again, and relief washes over him
  * He doesn’t give you a lecture about being careful, or tell you how worried he’s been. He’s just happy you’re alright. 
  * Poe is willing to sacrifice just about everything for the Resistance, but the absolute last thing he’s willing to lose, is you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	9. How He'd React to Someone Objectifying/Coming To You (Poe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a headcanon for how Poe would react to someone objectifying/coming on to the reader when they're together?

[Originally posted by moonstonecollins](https://tmblr.co/Z7ccPu2VzrSV2)

  * Let’s make things very clear, if Poe feels like you’ve got a handle on the situation he’s going to let you take care of it.  I wrote a whole story about it [here](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/170996316989/sorry-for-the-mess).
  * However, if you look uncomfortable and trapped he’s going to step in
  * He’d take a place between you and the person blocking them with his body.
  * His normal carefree attitude would be gone
  * He’d stand tall, square his shoulders and tell the person calmly to back off. The threat in his voice is obvious.
  * He doesn’t explicitly say what your relationship is because he feels like he should have to say he’s your boyfriend in order to get the person to back off
  * If the person doesn’t back down, his next step is to get you out of there
  * He’d take you hand and start walking away
  * However, if the person tries to stop him either by grabbing for you or grabbing for him, all bets are off
  * Poe would punch them straight in the face, making them stagger back against the bar and finally go down
  * He pays for the damages with an apologetic smile and the both of you walk out of there
  * Poe isn’t one to resort to violence if he can help it, but he’s not going to let anyone hurt you, ever



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	10. Reader Dealing With Depression/Feeling Worthless (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe headcanons for someone who struggles with depression/feeling worthless?

[Originally posted by the-return-of-the-imagines](https://tmblr.co/ZzIxoh25Mscqr)

  * It takes a while for Poe to catch on to what’s going on
  * He sees the best in everyone and does not understand how you can’t see it in yourself
  * But once he realizes just how much you struggle with your own sense of self worth, he’s there for you
  * He starts looking for signs of when you’re having an episode
  * He makes sure you’re eating well, checks and sees if you’re getting enough sleep or will come to you if he hasn’t seen you in a while
  * If you’re on medication, he always make sure you’ve taken the right amount for the day
  * He never misses an opportunity to tell you how well your doing or how proud he is of you
  * They aren’t idle comments either, he means them, every single one 
  * There are days, of course, when you can’t get out of bed and you just feel the world pressing down on you, and no kind words can fix it
  * On those days, he’ll hold you close in his arms, and sit there with you as long as you need him
  * It’s his way of reminding you that there is at least one person in the universe who cares about you and would be destroyed if you were gone
  * He can’t fix everything obviously, but he believes in you and will always be there to help if you ask him



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	11. First Order!Reader (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do a headcanon for First Order!Reader and Poe?

[Originally posted by myspacepilotpoe](https://tmblr.co/ZJnYlx2TybJsl)

Here’s the drabble:[ “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/172835692094/poe-dameron-drabble-requested-by-yana-renner-53)

  * The first time you meet Commander Poe Dameron, he’s pulling you out of a crashed Tie-Fighter
  * You had engaged the Resistance, but were shot down above an unnamed forest moon 
  * Evidently, the pilot you had been fighting off was him
  * His ship is just as bad as shape as yours and with your own leg damaged, all you can do is wait for either the Resistance or the First Order to get you first  
  * His own BB unit is undamaged and keeps an eye on you the entire time you’re together, but you give it little mind
  * Dameron tries to get you to talk and just ends up talking at you most of the time
  * Your parents had been supporters of the Empire and went into hiding after it’s fall
  * They had told you at a young age and anarchy of the rebellion, it’s foolish leaders, and the glory of the Empire
  * It was placed on your shoulders to restore their legacy, and so that was what you did 
  * You would not allow yourself to listen to a son of traitors to the Empire
  * You told Dameron as much
  * He laughed at you, actually laugh, and told you he had been taught the same thing
  * There was an odd understanding after that
  * You began to talk more, and grow defensive of your parents and lineage
  * To your surprise, he actually listened rather than dismiss you out of hand 
  * He told you his own side, about the tyranny of the Empire and horrors of the First Order and what hell they could rein on the galaxy
  * You dismissed it of course, but something nagged at the back of your mind, a truth you didn’t want to acknowledge
  * Eventually rescue did come, for him
  * He asked you to come with him, but you refused
  * You would not be a prisoner and you would not fight for them either
  * Poe understood and left you there on the forest moon
  * You’re picked up three days later by a passing First Order shuttle looking for scrapes; no search party had been sent for you
  * You return to your duties with the First Order, but there is a change
  * You see the cracks in the dark sleek exteriors  
  * It dawns on you how little you actually know your fellow pilots, let alone the numbered soldiers dressed in their deceptive white armor  
  * You try not to think of it until you’re called into the field and once again engage to the infamous Black Squadron
  * You recognize Dameron’s ship almost immediately with the little orange droid sticking out of the top
  * You dodge and weave through the ships, but never once does your finger pull on the trigger
  * Black Squadron escapes and you are reprimanded for failing
  * You don’t care though, you made your decision 
  * A fortnight later, you sneak into the hanger bay and take off with a shuttle
  * You go into hiding asking over and over again for one person, Poe Dameron
  * Eventually, you get in contact with Maz Kanata who promises to send word along to the Resistance
  * You wait three days for a reply 
  * Finally, on the third day, a man with dark curls, darker eyes, and a lopsided smile walks into the Cantina followed by a small orange BB-8 unit
  * Poe Dameron greets you with a handshake
  * “Ready to join the bad guys?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	12. Being Married Would Include... (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a headcanon of what it would be like to be married to Poe?

[Originally posted by solorenskywalker](https://tmblr.co/ZX4VTf2L0Jf-u)

  * Being married to Poe is one wild ride
  * You fall for each other hard and fast, and get married just as quickly
  * You blame the looming war on the horizon for your rash actions, but in reality, being with Poe brings out that side of you more often than not
  * He’s the one who helps you loosen up and take more risks than you normally would
  * On the other hand, you are his impulse control and help him keep his feet on the ground while his head stays in the clouds
  * He loves introducing you as “My wife/husband, Captain Y/N Dameron” 
  * You know John Mulaney’s [bit on his wife](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DR5DwSaM0ycI&t=ZDY3NzMwYWEzMjBiMjNmM2NmM2I2NTdjZGNlNWY4MGRiOWY2ODdiNCxxQXN0aVJzeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AZsvE6Oe0MPlq5C_wd7rtVg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174013038524%2Fcan-you-do-a-headcannon-of-what-it-would-be-like&m=1)?  That’s Poe about his marriage partner
  * He loves you so much and wants everybody to know about it
  * It would probably annoy you were it anyone else, but then he shoots you that lopsided smile and all you can do is roll your eyes and laugh
  * Can we also talk about how you guys are the best battle couple ever?
  * You constantly have each other’s back in the middle of a dog fight, quipping back and forth while you can, but knowing when to shut up when things get intense 
  * You know Poe is the better flier, but it also means he runs into trouble fast by taking unnecessary risks and it’s your job to pull him out of it
  * This is one thing you’ve fought about on multiple occasions
  * A part of you knows he’s only taking those risks because he trust you to get him out of it, but at the end of the day, he’s still putting his life on the line when he doesn’t have to and that scares you
  * He tries to be better
  * The last thing he wants is to hurt you, but he also knows that putting his life on the line is part of the job description, for both of you
  * The best either of you can do is to keep the other safe
  * Although, you can’t help feeling Poe is a bit of hypocrite 
  * Any time you put yourself in deliberate danger, or are hurt in any way Poe loses his god damn mind 
  * I actually wrote a whole [headcanon about it here](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/172123886999/injuredreader-x-poe-headcanons): basically, he’s willing to risk everything for the Resistance, except you
  * You guys some times talk about what you’ll do once the First Order is defeated
  * Poe knows he’ll go back to the New Republic Navy and continue to fly for as long as he can
  * You think about maybe becoming a flight instructor or finding some other job that keeps you off the battle field
  * You love flying, but with every battle the need for it to end is starting to weigh heavily on you
  * Poe definitely wants kids at some point
  * The pair of you have spent more than one late night picking names and imagining them in your minds eye, but you know you’ll have to wait
  * You might have been married in a hurry, but you aren’t going to rush having kids, especially with the First Order looming over your heads
  * Despite everything, Poe always takes the opportunity to make you laugh and see the bright side of things 
  * The fact that you love each other seems to be the only constant in an ever changing galaxy, and neither of you would change it for anything



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	13. Being His Best Friend (Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a headcanon of what it would be like to be Finn's best friend (from tfa/tlj)?

[Originally posted by captainsamerica](https://tmblr.co/Z_lvEo2U7hl_i)

  * This boy is loyal to a god damn fault
  * The First Order didn’t allow Stormtroopers to make meaningful connections with one another
  * They were soldiers, numbers, and disposable
  * So, being with the Resistance, and being surrounded with people who love and care about one another is a new experience and one he won’t give up for anything
  * Once you two become friends, he’s going to have your back no matter what happens
  * You two becomes the ultimate combat duo, keeping each other safe and cracking the occasional high stress joke to relieve the tension 
  * When you’re off the battle field be prepared for jokes and a lot of late night talks
  * Finn tends to ramble at times, but that’s just because he’s excited and want to tell you about a thing immediately
  * He also loves hearing about what you’re passionate about too, even if he can’t always follow what you’re saying; he tries his best though
  * Side note, but you are now friends with Poe, Rey, and Rose
  * This is not a negotiation; all of you are united in your love of Finn and nothing can change that
  * It doesn’t help that he has to be so god damn sweet
  * He does his best to make you laugh and smile whenever possible 
  * He knows how bad the galaxy can get, so getting you or Poe or Rey or Rose to smile, even for a bit means the world to him 
  * He also gives the BEST GOD DAMN HUGS in the entire galaxy
  * You watch TFA again and tell me he doesn’t give amazing hugs
  * Also, hand holding for emotional support
  * This boy had been through a lot, he needs it 
  * Overall, Finn is probably the best friend you could ever ask for, and he will never let you down



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	14. Napping (Finnrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a nappy hc with Rey please? (It was mean for a reader insert, but it turned into a Finnrey headcanon)

[Originally posted by swladies](https://tmblr.co/Z0KWcd2XUvvr0)

  * Rey doesn’t get to nap often
  * After years on Jakku, she couldn’t afford to take a nap 
  * A nap meant not working and not working meant not eating
  * Once she joins the Resistance, there isn’t a lot of down time then either so she’s not inclined to 
  * It’s actually Finn that introduces her to the concept 
  * While the First Order looked down on such things, he and some of his fellow Stormtroopers would trade off catching up on sleep in-between shifts, usually hiding in supply closets 
  * She tries giving it a shot, but finds she can’t close her eyes for more than fifteen minutes at a time before feeling like she needs to be doing something
  * Finn tries to help her out and offers to lie down with her
  * They both feel a little weird at first since, neither grew up with that kind of closeness to anyone
  * They’re not sure were to put their hands and end up lying back to back 
  * Eventually though, they both drift off the sleep
  * They don’t wake up until and hour later
  * Finn has his arms wrapped around Rey as she sleeps soundly, curled up against him
  * After that, whenever either of them need to catch some shut eye for a little while, they find each other



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	15. He Has a Crush on the Reader Since They Were Little (Triplet AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you possibly do headcanons for triplet!Kylo where he had a crush on the reader since they were little? Like what their relationship would give as they grew up?

**Kylo Ren**

[Originally posted by starwarsvillains](https://tmblr.co/Zrqijt2TDKkDU)

  * Despite him being the most intense out of his siblings, he is the most awkward turtle when it comes to romance
  * He doesn’t say what he feels, but he shows it in little ways
  * When you were kids he’d always just be around, making sure you didn’t get hurt or the other kids didn’t mess with you
  * He’d always be there for you, even if you were playing a game he didn’t really like because, well, it was you
  * This was also the time he got a bit of a possessive streak
  * You bet your ass he would get jealous if you hung out with Matt or Ben more than him or played with other kids on the playground
  * He didn’t understand why he would get so angry at the thought of you liking someone else
  * Of course, as he got older, he understood exactly why, and would not be able to deal with it at all
  * There was a brief time when you were 12/13 where he avoided you all together
  * It broke your heart and he hated himself for it
  * He did come back since he missed you so much and apologized over and over again
  * You forgave him, chalking it up to weird boy hormones
  * Everything was fine, until you started dating
  * Kylo made absolutely no secret he didn’t like anyone you were dating
  * He’d storm out mid-conversation if he saw the two of you together to go sulk
  * God forbid if any of them broke your heart
  * After your boyfriend cheated on you it took Ben, Matt, Poe AND Finn to pull Kylo off the guy
  * After this incident, you went straight to Ben and Matt to ask them what was up since Kylo wasn’t going to give you any answers
  * They of course, knew Kylo had liked you since you were kids
  * Matt was all ready to spill the beans before Ben cut him off saying it was something Kylo had to explain himself
  * You’re ticked off at both of them, but decide to confront Kylo about the whole thing
  * Maybe it was the look on your face, or the pain meds his mom gave him for his nose, but he told you the truth: he was in love with you, and always had been
  * You stood in stalk silence processing the information, not fully able to believe it
  * Unfortunately, he took your silence as rejection and immediately tried to take it back, but you cut him off with a kiss and the rest is history.



**Ben Solo**

[Originally posted by darcyfitz](https://tmblr.co/Z0jMvx2JnzHsI)

  * For all his swagger, Ben can be just as awkward as Kylo sometimes when it comes to romance
  * For the longest time, he doesn’t think he has a crush on you
  * He just thinks you’re a really good friend that he just happens to like a bit more than his other friends
  * As you get older though, he starts to notice things
  * Like how much he loves hearing you laugh and seeing you smile, especially if he’s the one to do it
  * Or how you seem to look good in literally anything you were
  * Or how when you occasionally talk about your crushes, he gets this unpleasant twisting feeling in his stomach that lingers for days
  * He eventually figures it out, he’s in love with you, and also in deep shit
  * He can’t just talk to you the way he talks to other girls
  * He knows, you know all his moves and the last thing he wants is for you to think he thinks of you had some fling
  * You’re way too important to him for that
  * He first tries flirting with you, but unfortunately, flirting is his default setting and you don’t notice at all
  * He then tries veering the conversation towards romance and who you might have a crush on
  * This backfires almost immediately since you start to name people who aren’t him and he just gets frustrated
  * Eventually he decides “fuck it” and kisses you right in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone
  * It does not have the effect he was intending as you slap him hard across the face with tears in your eyes
  * You think he’s just messing with you, it never even occurs to you that he could like you back in that way
  * You each fall into a bit of a depression after that
  * You avoid him at every opportunity and he thinks he’s lost you for good
  * Poe is the one to clear the air, telling Ben that you’d had a crush on him ever since you were kids, but thought you stood absolutely no chance
  * Ben runs straight to your house, using the hidden key under the matt to get in and all but breaks down your door to get you to talk to him
  * He tells you everything, and begs you to take him back, even if it’s just as a friend
  * You open your door, and upon looking at him, realize he’s completely serious
  * You kiss him right then and there



**Matt The Radar Technician**

[Originally posted by kyloholic](https://tmblr.co/Z44FKi2KAq2tf)

  * Oh sweet boy, he makes it so obvious
  * When you were kids he asked you to marry him
  * You of course said yes, and Ben presided over the ceremony while Kylo watched in absolute disgust, thinking it was gross grown up stuff
  * As you got older however, you dismissed it as kids being kids and don’t think anything of it, but Matt doesn’t
  * Matt held onto his childhood crush until it blossomed into full on, head over heels love for you
  * Ben and Kylo tease him about it CONSTANTLY
  * Unfortunately, since you’d known him for so long, you just think his shy demeanor around you is just Matt being Matt
  * He had no idea how to approach the subject with you
  * He’s not cool like Ben, he doesn’t have that dangerous bad boy thing Kylo has, he’s just Matt
  * So, he keeps his mouth shut happy to be just your friend
  * After one of your boyfriends breaks up with you, you got to Matt’s to talk and for comfort
  * Matt of course is there for you as you pour your heart out and even stay over for the night
  * This is the breaking point for Ben and Kylo
  * As soon as you leave, they come down on their brother asking him why the hell he doesn’t just ask you out or tell some of these jerks to back off
  * He tells them both off quickly, saying how he’s not going to ward off some guy just because he doesn’t have the guts to ask you out
  * He then explains very simply that he doesn’t want to lose you, and explaining his feelings would only push you away
  * It becomes very clear that Ben and Kylo have to take this into their own hands
  * Ben invites you over to hang out to which to except
  * Matt and Kylo are there too and you’re all set to play some games
  * Ben says they’re in the closet, and Matt should help you get them down
  * Before you know it, Ben pushes you both into the closet and Kylo locks the door behind you and explains neither of you can come out until Matt tells you something very important
  * Matt denies it at first, then begs, then tries to break down the door, until eventually he gives in
  * He tells you he’s loved you ever since he first saw you and that if you don’t feel the same, he wouldn’t blame you
  * He begins to ramble, but you cut him off with a kiss
  * You only stop when Ben calls through the door and asks if you’re done making out yet



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	16. Werewolf AU (Kylo Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for a werewolf!kylo and the reader? Fantasy AU

[Originally posted by reyloshionship](https://tmblr.co/Z5MGdf2TIGlnG)

Partially based on [this post](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/165878207089/girlandmonster-teknomagic-diseonfire)

This kind of turned into a long fic, so everything is below the cut

  * Kylo Ren came to your village as a complete stranger
  * Nobody knew where he came from, and nobody really had the courage to ask
  * He had a volitional intensity one could feel as soon as he walked into the room, add to that the two long scars across his face and he made for an intimidating presence
  * He kept to himself for the most part, opting to stay in his cabin on the edge of the woods
  * You’d only caught glimpses of him around the market when he came in to trade whatever he’d hunted for food or coin
  * Despite this, you decided to be friendly and make conversation when he came to your stall
  * He seemed taken surprise by your attitude, and didn’t really know how to respond, answering your questions in short sentences and giving you an odd look the entire time
  * He made his purchase and gave you a rough “thank you” before going on his way
  * You saw him quite often after that
  * He started to visit your stall even if he didn’t need to make a purchase
  * You found yourself doing most of the talking, but he didn’t seem to mind
  * You did manage to get some information out of him: his parents were still alive, but he hadn’t seen them in years, he came to your village to get away from some toxic people he’d rather not speak of, and he loves the smell of rosemary and thyme
  * You made a comment that you kept rosemary and thyme near your home
  * You weren’t sure what part of your statement he found embarrassing, but you swore you caught a blush on his cheeks 
  * It was also around this time rumors of a wolf in the woods started to circle
  * Men coming back from the forest told stories of a wolf the seize of a bear feasting on a deer and foot prints the size of dinner plates
  * Most of the villagers thought it was pure exaggeration, but that didn’t stop them from getting home before it got dark or locking their doors extra tightly 
  * For your money, you thought it was all a hoax and besides that, even if there were a wolf out there, it hadn’t hurt anybody or come near the village, there was nothing to fear
  * Still the anxiety lingered in the air to the point some of the men in the village offered to walk you home at night
  * Kylo stepped in almost immediately stating with absolute certainty he’d walk you home
  * You weren’t sure what it was, but you thought you heard a growl in his voice when he said it
  * And so, every night he would walk you home
  * You thought it was all rather silly, but you enjoyed his company all the same and he seemed to enjoy yours
  * He was different when it was just the two of you; he actually smiled, and his intensity would transform into slightly shy awkwardness as if he had been out of practice being around people
  * Of course, from the scraps of information he had given you, you wouldn’t had been surprised if that was just the case
  * You didn’t want to admit it, but you were starting to fall for him
  * It seemed strange, you knew so little about his history and yet it felt as if you’d known him your entire life
  * He made you feel safe, and warm, and wanted
  * There were certain nights he couldn’t walk you home and you always felt a twinge of sadness every time
  * Eventually it became too much
  * He dropped you off at your home one night, and made his usual goodbyes 
  * He didn’t even get the chance to turn around before you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss
  * He didn’t kiss you back
  * As soon as you pulled away a look of shock and fear took over his features
  * He barely mumbled out an “I’m sorry” before taking off into the night
  * You didn’t see him after that
  * From what you heard from some of the other men, he had taken off into the woods and hadn’t been seen in some time
  * After a few weeks, and no word, you decided to see for yourself
  * You closed up the stall a little early and made your way to his cabin
  * The cabin was completely empty with no sign anyone had been there in sometime
  * Despite your better judgement, you decided to check the forest, just in case he was nearby getting water from one of the streams
  * Before you knew it, the sun had gone down and the full moon shown brightly through the canopy
  * A feeling of discouragement took over you, but you knew it would be no use continuing through the forest in the dark
  * You wrapped your cloak tighter around yourself and turned to leave
  * That was when you heard a howl echo in the distance
  * It was louder and deeper than any wolf’s howl you had heard before, it felt as if it shook the very trees around you
  * You didn’t think, you just ran
  * You squinted through the darkness, trying to avoid trees and roots while at the same time trying to ignore your racing heart beat
  * The howling grew louder and the sounds of scrapping claws started to come up behind you
  * Taking a chance, you glanced behind you, not noticing the root sticking out of the dirt
  * You went flying forward, falling face first into a large clearing
  * You shook your head getting your bearings when you heard the low growl from behind you
  * You scrambled around, unable to get to your feet as you pushed yourself further into the clearing
  * Through the darkness you saw the shape on an enormous black figure
  * It stood on two legs, threw it’s head back and howled into the sky before falling back on four legs
  * You mind begged your body to move, but you stood frozen in awe as it stalked toward you
  * A large black wolf, the size of a bear walked into the clearing with bared teeth
  * You knew you should had been afraid, but there was something about it you recognized
  * It snarled at you as it crept ever closer
  * You kept still, looking the beast straight in it’s brown eyes
  * It was then you noticed two scars running down it’s face
  * Your eyes went wide as you realized why you recognized it
  * “Kylo Ren” you said softly
  * The wolf stopped in it’s tracks as if by surprise
  * It’s growling stopped and it looked at you as if trying to remember you from somewhere
  * Cautiously, you reached out your hand, allowing the wolf to smell you
  * It did, and started to nudge your hand to have you pet it
  * A small smile spread across you face as you gently stroked it’s fur
  * It was then you remembered something, an old folk tale your parents told you about men who transformed into beast during the full moon
  * Trying to to disturb the spell, you used your free hand to unclasp the cloak around your neck
  * Speaking kind words, you threw the cloak over the wolf
  * The instant the fabric touch it’s fur, it began to change, growing smaller, it’s wolf like whines turning into human grunts, and his paws turning into long human hands
  * In a matter of moments Kylo Ren lay on the forest floor, breathing hard, covered by your cloak 
  * He looked to you then, his expression a mixture of fear and confusion 
  * He asked you repeatedly if he hurt you or anyone else, and you assured him you were completely fine
  * He’d ask you how he wasn’t still a wolf and you explained the old folk tale, of how throwing clothes over a werewolf could turn one back into a human
  * You felt a hot blush on your cheeks when you further explained how it really only worked if the one doing it truly loved and trusted the werewolf could do so
  * Kylo didn’t say anything right away, his face completely blank
  * You’re embarrassment only grew, but you held it back as best you could stating very simply that he knew where you stood in regard for him, it was only fair he give you a straight answer in return 
  * He didn’t say anything, opting instead, to kiss you then and there, answering your question completely



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	17. Soulmate AU (Kylo Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for a Soulmate HC for Kylo Ren?

[Originally posted by oursisthefvry](https://tmblr.co/ZTRnti245gQfp)

  * Kylo has complicated views on soulmates in general
  * His parents were soulmates and as a child, he envied them
  * He saw how much they loved each other and how much they loved in him turn
  * Late at night he would picture meeting his soulmate in his mind, playing a practiced conversation over and over again in his mind until he saw it in his dreams
  * Of course, as he got older, he started to see the cracks
  * He began to understand that, having a soulmate didn’t guarantee happiness, it could just as easily drive you crazy, considering how often Leia and Han seemed to fight
  * They would always come together again, smile, and assure the other that they loved them, but Ben wasn’t always so convinced
  * It was made even more complicated when he learned the full extent of his heritage
  * His grandfather had a soulmate in Padme, and losing her drove him to enslave the entire galaxy 
  * It was that devotion that drove the Jedi to ban its members from attempting to find their soulmates; the Jedi were devoted to the safety of the galaxy, not just one person
  * Luke changed the rules once he took charge of the order, but fear still clinged to Ben
  * And as Snoke began to influence his mind, his fear only grew
  * Snoke told him his soulmate would be the end of him, it twisted his memory so he only remembered the fights and the anger his parents felt toward each other
  * Anger, sadness, pain, loss, it was the inevitable end, or so Snoke and his mind told him
  * When he destroyed the temple and left Luke in the rubble, he promised himself he would never try to find his soulmate and if they somehow managed to find him, he’d kill them on the spot
  * And then he met you 
  * You were brought into the interrogation room being carried on either side by two Stormtroopers
  * You lip was busted and you had a bruise on your cheek, but you kept smiling all the same; you weren’t about to let these bastards bully you
  * The moment you met his eyes he felt it
  * It was if his entire center of gravity shifted to follow you, it burned and pulled at his insides making it undeniable that it was you and nobody else who could possibly matter in the universe
  * He was grateful for the mask, if your face was any indication of his own
  * You gaped at him, feeling the same thing he did only this time feeling a rush of fear and anger
  * “This has to be a joke,” you breathed aloud
  * That snapped Kylo out of the moment and he quickly ordered the two Stormtroopers to leave
  * If there was a moment to kill you, this was it, but he didn’t
  * He just stared at you
  * You stared right back, standing tall in defiance waiting for him to make the first move
  * Then, slowly, carefully, he pulled off his helmet he wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, he just knew he wanted you to see him as he truly was
  * You were surprised by what you saw
  * You expected to see a scarred older man with yellow eyes or some other deformity 
  * Instead, what you got was a handsome young man with emotional honey eyes and an confused expression which matched your own
  * He asked for you name in a low tone meant to be intimidating, but only came across as desperate 
  * You gave him your name, and your fear seemed to disappear replaced by cautious curiosity 
  * He took a small step toward you, on after another until he was standing chest to chest with you
  * He looked over your features feeling a sudden rush of anger toward those who hurt you, but he pushed it down reminding himself of how you got those bruises and the Resistance symbol you wore on your arm
  * Everything inside him fell into conflict; his duty and mind told him to kill you, to torture you, and treat you like an other prisoner of the first order
  * But his heart and his instincts told him to reach out an never let go, to get you on the fastest ship and get you as far away from the First Order as possible 
  * You could see the turmoil in his eyes and, as if acting on instinct, reached out to him
  * The moment your fingers brushed his skin, he pulled away as if burned, breathing hard
  * He left the room without another word, snapping back on his helmet before anyone could see his weakness
  * He needed to focus, he needed to prepare, he needed to kill you
  * What he didn’t account for was how he left you unbounded in an unguarded room 
  * By the time he got back, you were gone with only a loose ventilation screen telling him where you could had gone
  * Then, over the loudspeaker, he heard the warning of a stolen ship
  * He was punished for his negligence, but to his own surprise, he was able to keep Snoke from finding out who you really were to him
  * He lay awake that night thinking of you despite himself, the conflict still writhing within him
  * He knew he wouldn’t have the strength to kill you if he saw you again
  * the best he could hope for was to try and bring you to his side
  * Little did he know, that as you lay your head back against the pilot seat, you were thinking the same thing



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	18. The Reader is a Spy/Assassin Sent to Kill Him (Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request for some headcanons please? Perhaps a Hux x Reader where reader is an assassin/spy meant to kill him as a order by the resistance but perhaps they knew each other before or perhaps they fight or perhaps they switch sides in the war etc!

[Originally posted by starwarsvillains](https://tmblr.co/Zrqijt2TRzz5x)

  * You’d known each other ever since you were kids
  * Both your parents were high up in the former Galactic Empire, and didn’t take kindly to the rise of the New Republic
  * You were taught at a young age the glory of the Emperor, the corruption of the Old Republic, and to hate the rebel scum who took prestige away from your family
  * You complied of course, as all children do
  * You found a friend in Armitage Hux
  * Your parents didn’t like you associating with him, being an illegitimate child, but you didn’t care
  * Looking back, maybe it was because your parents disapproved you stuck so close to him
  * You and Hux remained friends through your schooling understanding each other better than most of the other children around you
  * But there was a blind ambition Hux had that you simply didn’t, a need to be better than his father, and bring the Empire back to its former glory
  * You always thought it was an old man’s dream pushed onto the young, but still, you supported him as he was the only friend you really had
  * You became separated once you completed your training, he went into the military, you went into politics
  * It was there you started to understand just how ruthless and cruel the supposed First Order truly was
  * You were only at it for barely a year by the time you contacted the New Republic to defect
  * Leia Organa greeted you and decided to use your position within the First Order to spy for the Resistance
  * You gladly accepted and were the best spy the Resistance could ask for
  * Even though you weren’t force sensitive Leia taught you techniques to block your mind from Supreme Leader Snoke and The Knights of Ren
  * Eventually politics isn’t enough and you enter you name into the military
  * You were trained from a young age and it didn’t take you long to find yourself in an officer’s position on the _Finalizer_ thanks to a recommendation from your childhood friend General Amitage Hux
  * You hadn’t seen him in years and you saw how his position had changed him
  * That ambition and morphed him into a man you barely recognized, driven solely by his need for power
  * There were moments though, in private, that you saw the awkward boy you knew as a child
  * You contemplated the idea of turning him to your side
  * You brought it up once while having a private drink in your quarters
  * You told him about your acquaintances you met while negotiating with the New Republic, you told him about how the planets were beginning the thrive now they were out from under the Emperor’s thumb
  * His deathly silence was enough for you to know it was no use
  * His hatred of the Republic was too strong, if you weren’t his friend, he might have had you executed
  * So, you kept your head down and tried to bury the aching in your heart at seeing your friend become the thing you grew to hate
  * One day you got a different message from General Organa; spies had gain information that the First Order was attempting to create a new Death Star with General Hux at the helm, your orders were to kill him before the project could be completed
  * You read the orders once, twice, three times before you could believe it
  * Your first thought was how easy it would be
  * It disturbed you
  * All you would have to do would ask to see him in his quarters, he would let you inside without an escort
  * You could shoot him in between the eyes, commandeer a shuttle and be gone before anyone knew what happened
  * You put it off
  * Day after day you made an excuse to yourself, telling yourself it wasn’t the time, you could do more good continuing just to spy for the Resistance, but you knew the day was coming soon where your excuses would run out
  * Turned out it wouldn’t be your choice
  * Hux came to your quarters one night, with an armed escort, his face as cold as ice
  * You were under arrest as a traitor to the First Order
  * You didn’t fight them as you were taken to the holding cells
  * They weren’t going to kill you, at least not right away, first they needed to know just how much you told the Resistance
  * Before they would begin the torture, Hux came to see you with only one question: why
  * You told him you saw the First Order for what it was and believed the Resistance was in the right, the Empire needed to die if the Galaxy was to be free
  * You begged him to see your side, to join you, it wasn’t too late
  * He then asked you if you were planning to go through with killing him
  * You told him the truth you knew in your heart; yes, to protect the galaxy, you would had killed him
  * All he did was stare at you in silence, he then gave you a small pill and told you he wished your death to be painless
  * You took it thanking him as he walked out of your cell door
  * The troopers found your body an hour later, apparently, they had over looked the cyanide pill you had hidden on your person



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	19. The First Time He Says "I Love You" (Cassian Andor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you make a Cassian saying "I love you" for the first time headcanon please?

[Originally posted by sambargestuff](https://tmblr.co/Z254hg2KpBKSU)

  * He’s says it quietly, so quietly you’re not sure if you heard it right
  * He’s holding you in his arms, tired after a long mission
  * He should be asleep, but he hasn’t seen you in what feels like forever and so doesn’t want to waste the opportunity
  * You ask him to repeat what he said
  * He freezes as if suddenly realizing he said it out loud and not silently in his mind likes he’s done a million times before
  * He looks down at you, fear evident in his eyes and repeats the words
  * You’ve known he’s felt this way about you for a long time, but finally hearing them from his own lips leaves you speechless
  * Cassian goes on to say you don’t have to say it back, but he does love you and will wait as long as it takes
  * It doesn’t take you long to regain your senses and you kiss him softly, whispering “I love you too” against his lips
  * A part of him fears he’s somehow jinxed it, that now that he’s said it out loud and you’ve returned his feelings, the galaxy is going to conspire to take you away from him
  * He holds you closer, promising himself he’s not going to lose you too, no matter what the cost.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	20. Enemies to Lovers AU (Cassian Andor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do "enemies to lovers" headcanon with Cassian?

[Originally posted by sassmastersarahkv](https://tmblr.co/ZlCjEh2GZm19l)

  * You’re a smuggler working both sides of the fence when Cassian first meets you, and he cannot stand you
  * In a weird way, Cassian can understand where an Imperial is coming from
  * Their roots are in the corrupt Republic, Cassian’s planet fought against in the Clone Wars
  * It’s all they’ve known, and many who work under them prefer the stability of the empire to the chaos of war
  * But somebody who doesn’t care?  Who sees the wrong going on around them every day and just shrugs their shoulders, that’s something he cannot comprehend 
  * You tell him as much when you work together on a run
  * First it was the Sith, then the Mandalorians, then the Sepratist, and Empire, and on and one it goes.  The fighting never stops.  All you can do is grit your teeth and keep flying
  * Cassian is quick to shoot you down, reminding you in no uncertain terms that the fighting doesn’t stop because of people like you thinking it’s pointless
  * You figured out quickly after that, not to talk while on a mission
  * You see each other sporadically over the span of a year and Cassian’s words get to you
  * Every time you see him, you see a new part of the rebellion
  * You see what their fighting for and how desperately they cling to it
  * You try to remain indifferent, but every time you meet, Cassian gets just a little more under your skin
  * Little do you know, Cassian thinks the same thing
  * At first he just feels anger, thinking how nonchalant you are about the deaths of so many
  * But the more times he spends with you, he realizes you aren’t indifferent at all, you feel all of it and the only thing keeping you sane in this chaotic galaxy is pretending like you don’t care 
  * You take of a job for a gangster on the outer rim, a shipment to one of the imperial planets and are told not to ask questions
  * You do as you always do, and keep your mouth shut, but a cold dread over takes you
  * Despite you orders, you look at the shipment and are met with horror; slaves, the entire shipment is slaves
  * You disable the ship as best you can, taking out the ganster’s guards and send out word to the Rebellion asking for help
  * Many don’t want to believe you thinking it’s a trap, but Cassian recognizes your voice goes out to get you
  * You officially join the rebellion after that, unable to keep your head down any longer
  * Cassian is there to greet you as your first real friend in a long time, and maybe someday, something more



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	21. Dating Would Include...(Bodhi Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do some headcanons for dating Bodhi?

[Originally posted by semisweetshadow](https://tmblr.co/ZKQcZy2JtEB-L)

  * Bodhi is possibly the sweetest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for ever; those are just the facts
  * He’s so considerate of you, it actually becomes a problem 
  * He doesn’t want to fail anyone, least of all you and so will do everything in his power to make sure you’re happy and safe, even if that means compromising his own
  * This is actually the basis of one of your first real arguments, ending in you stating very plainly that it isn’t a relationship if he’s carrying everything
  * He starts to relax after that and opens up more than he did
  * Also be prepared for a lot of hand holding and subtle brushes
  * Bodhi isn’t the type to kiss you senseless in front of everyone, but his hand always seems to find it’s way to some part of your body
  * Holding hands under the table at the mess hall, hand on the small of your back during council meetings, brushing a stray hair from your face, anything really; it just remains him that you’re there
  * Also CUDDLES
  * LOTS AND LOTS OF LATE NIGHT CUDDLES
  * He has trouble sleeping most nights after Scariff
  * It was actually part of the reason he kept you at a distance when you were first staring out; he didn’t want you to see him as weak or afraid
  * After you have your talk, he tells you about his nightmares and you do your best to help him in anyway you can
  * On bad nights he finds comfort in your arms; he listens to the sound of your heart and adore the way your run your fingers through his hair
  * He’s there for you as well
  * Anytime you have a nightmare or just need someone beside you, he’ll drop whatever he’s doing and be there for you 
  * You’re the one who helps him train to be an X-Wing pilot
  * You know he’s a brilliant flyer, but his nerves are shot considering he failed at the Imperial Academy
  * Once he gets into the simulator though, he doesn’t need that much instruction from you, he’s a natural
  * You both realize a small part of him was holding back when he tested in the academy; he didn’t want to kill for them, but he is willing to fight for the Rebellion
  * He joins Rogue Squadron, and it is then you’re introduced to sexy confident Captain Rook
  * Granted he’s always been sexy, but when he gets into his X-Wing or really any high stress combat situations it’s like he turns into another person entirely
  * He doesn’t have time to be afraid or doubt his skills, he needs to get the job done
  * And force forbid something happen to you during a mission
  * The moment you’re hurt or in any type of danger, his brain focus to a fine point where nothing else matters but getting you back safe
  * The only time you’d seen him get into an honest to God fight was in order to protect you
  * Usually Bodhi tries to talk his way out of situations or avoid them all together, but the second the smuggler raised his blaster to you, all bets were off
  * Bodhi tackled the man to the ground, and wrestled the blaster away from him 
  * The smuggler ended up with a busted jaw and a blaster shot to the shoulder, while Bodhi walked away with a broken nose
  * His first question after was if you were alright
  * Let it never be said Bodhi would do anything to protect the ones he loves
  * Even with the new found confidence Bodhi still has his moments of awkwardness
  * He tends to ramble when he gets nervous
  * He talks with his hands when he’s excited occasionally knocking things over when he’s not paying attention
  * He stares at you quite often, not in a creepy way, but in a “how are you real and how is this my life” kind of way
  * He tends to say whatever is one his mind which means lots of random comments and compliments throughout the day
  * You also find out just how easy it is to get him flustered
  * You compliment him in any way in front of a group of people he turns to a fumbling mess
  * The most memorable moment was when he was working on his X-Wing as you made a comment to the effect of “nice ass” and his fell off the side of the wing 
  * Overall, being with Bodhi is a source of joy and light in a dark confusing galaxy
  * He’ll always be there for you and will do anything to keep you safe, because your his light too



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	22. Being Married Would Include...(Bodhi Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a being married to Bodhi would include headcanon, but in an AU version? If that's too much it's okay, just do SW world.

[Originally posted by musical-fashionista](https://tmblr.co/Zv9aIh2XOcw2m)

  * Your wedding isn’t a fancy affair
  * Hell, you had wanted to elope to the nearest planet as soon as Bodhi asked you, but he convinced you otherwise
  * He told you it was his intention to be married exactly once, and so wanted to make it special
  * Baze presided over the ceremony, Cassian was Bodhi’s best man while Jyn was your maid of honor
  * K-2 stood in the back trying to keep the salt to a minimum while Chirrut beamed at the pair of you
  * Luke, Wedge, and the rest of Rogue Squadron were there for you too
  * You even managed to convince Draven to give the pair of you a few days off for a proper honeymoon
  * Unfortunately after that, moments of peace are few and far between
  * Bodhi became an X-Wing pilot after the events of Scarif, which means he’s often away from base, usually on reconnaissance missions
  * You, of course, are busy as well helping Cassian with rebel intelligence 
  * It makes marriage life difficult, as you don’t get as much time together as you would like, but it makes the time you do have all the more precious 
  * When you are together, you have hard time keeping your hands off of each other in more ways than one
  * Bodhi just needs to feel you besides him, it’s how he knows you’re really there right in front of him safe and sound
  * That means a long of hand holding, hand on the small of the back, casual touches, brushing a hand through your hair, all that jazz
  * Of course, all that touching tends to lead to…other stuff
  * It gets to the point where even K-2 has to comment how much time the pair of you spend in your bunk whenever you’re both home
  * He’s also absolutely the type of person to say “that’s my wife/husband” and any given opportunity 
  * It drives everyone crazy because you’re just as ready to point to him from across the room and practically shout “that’s my husband” 
  * Your devotion to each other is undeniable, which could prove strenuous when you do have missions together 
  * Let me be perfectly clear, Bodhi respects the hell out of you and has no doubt in your abilities, but it doesn’t make it any less difficult when he’s stuck on the ship as your get away driver when you’re out there risking your life
  * Despite appearances, Bodhi is a fighter and would rather do something than sit around waiting for something to happen
  * The moment you need back up, he’s there for you no matter what his orders
  * You’re his top priority at all times, which has caused him to clash with Draven and even Cassian more than once
  * This is a two way street; you would rather fail the mission than fail Bodhi
  * You plan your future together in the dead of night curled up in bed whispering promises in each other’s ears
  * Bodhi does want kids someday, but you both decide to wait until after the war is over
  * The last thing you want is to raise a child in the middle of a war zone
  * Bodhi knows he can’t give up flying once the war is over, but when you toss out the idea of settling down on Yavin he can’t seem to get it out of his mind
  * You and him with your own family, happy and safe and far away from the battles and political turmoil that would surely come when it was finished; all of you reveling in the peace you fought so hard for
  * He wants that future with you, and it only makes him fight harder to get it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	23. What They're Like As a Dad (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, married with kids headcanon. Being a dad in general.

[Originally posted by christopherspines](https://tmblr.co/Zdgdtx2Zs3Qjw)

  * TONY WOULD BE THE BEST DAD IN THE WORLD FUCKING FIGHT ME!!!
  * Biological kids? Adopted kids? It doesn’t matter.  He’d love them with every fiber of his being
  * When they’re little, he is so paranoid
  * He’ll literally baby proof everything; bedroom, living room, kitchen, his lab, everything
  * Speaking of his lab, he’s barely in there when his kid is little
  * It’s too dangerous for them to be in there while he’s working and he doesn’t want to miss a second
  * When he does have to go into the lab, he has FRIDAY keep on eye on them with camera’s placed around his home
  * He makes sure to check the screens every few minutes
  * His spouse is of course taking care of them, but still, he has to make sure
  * He’s also the proudest dad in the world
  * His kid draws a picture? Inspired
  * They do a cartwheel? Amazing
  * Does he have a “my kid made honor roll” bumper stick on the back of his car? Yes he does
  * He has them on the back of all his cars
  * And yes, he does have a dozen pictures of his kid in his wallet, and he will show them unprompted
  * His kid would be mortified by this as they get older, which only prompts their old man to do it more just to mess with them
  * That all being said, he’s not very good at being the bad cop
  * The last thing he wants is his kid to hate him, and so leaves the disciplining to his spouse if he can; it’s caused more than one argument
  * However, if his kid does something really bad or puts themselves in real trouble, he’ll put the foot down
  * The man is the master of “I’m not mad, I’m disappointed”, which is sooo much worse
  * He’d also really pushes for his kid not to be a superhero
  * He knows how dangerous it can be, and the thought of losing them is too much for him to handle
  * It would be a long arduous battle, but eventually they’d wear him down, but on the conditions that 1) they go through the proper training, 2) Steve has to approve them for field work, 3) they only go out on missions with the other Avengers for the first few years, and 4) they don’t let superheroing interfere with their studies
  * Considering all of the Avengers are the kid’s aunts and uncles at this point, they also agree to the terms
  * Tony Stark loves his kid more than anything, he’ll support them in all that they do, even if at times he has a problem letting go as they grow up
  * Tony Stark is the best, period.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	24. Cooking Headcanon (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Steve cooking with his s/o? Or just cooking in general?

[Originally posted by dailysteverogers](https://tmblr.co/ZvBxrf2QdB16z)

  * Steve is actually a really good cook
  * His mom taught him everything he knows and Bucky can burn water so it became necessary for him to make sure the two of them didn’t starve 
  * He’s used to doing it alone, so it’s a nice change when you start cooking together
  * It’s all so domestic, something Steve never thought he was going to have
  * The meals you make are never that elaborate, but they’re always good and made with care and love
  * It becomes Steve’s favorite part of the day when he can relax, put on some music, and the two of you can just be together



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	25. Having a Short/Quiet S/O (Thor and Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you make a headcanon of Thor and Loki when they meet a cute short girl but she doesn't talk very much?

**Loki**   


  * You first meet Loki in the library in Asgard
  * He watches you come through the door, completely oblivious to his presence as you scan the shelves
  * He only steps in when he sees you grab nearby ladder in the section dedicated to magic and spells 
  * He appears behind you and grabs the book before you even take your first step
  * He loves the way he towers over you as you thank him quietly for his help before scurrying away 
  * He makes it his mission to know you after that
  * He finds you latter on the grounds, trying to practice magic while using the illustrations of guidance
  * It’s then he offers to teach you which you accept
  * He takes every opportunity he can to stand near you, and guide your hands through the motions
  * He loves how you become a flustered mess every time he does so and how perfectly he can wrap his entire body around you
  * It makes it easy to draw you close and even guard you from attack should the occasion arise  
  * Also be careful about complaining about having to go on your tip toes to kiss him
  * That just gives him an excuse to pick you up in order to kiss you properly or sit you down on the nearest table and put himself right between your legs 



**Thor**

[Originally posted by onlyjamesbarnes](https://tmblr.co/ZF_oyb2VGYtq8)

  * Okay, so we all agree that Thor is the perfect hybrid of jock and nerd, and his gravitates toward introverts, right?

  * See his first friends on Earth being scientists and best buddy on the Avengers being Doctor Bruce Banner
  * Not to mention his brother being a shut in emo kid
  * We agree?  Good
  * So, a quiet S/O is totally cool with him 

  * And a short quiet S/O he would adore 

  * He loves being able to snuggle up with you and have you lay right on top of him

  * He’s a huge teddy bear beneath all the muscle 

  * Any excuse to pick you up, he’s going to take it

  * Need help getting something off the top shelf?  Here, let me help

  * Feeling tired?  Not a problem, he’ll just carry you to bed

  * Can’t quite reach up to kiss him? Up you go

  * Also doesn’t get a lot of down time, so when he does, he likes spending it with you

  * He likes it especially when you sit between his legs, reading a book aloud

  * He doesn’t care what it is, so long as he can hear your voice 

  * Overall Thor is a big soft golden retriever who loves you to pieces




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	26. Dating Would Include...(Doctor Strange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do some headcanons for dating Doctor Strange? Specifically during the relative peace between his film and Infinity War?

[Originally posted by dailymcugifs](https://tmblr.co/ZqMTdi2XAbEhH)

  * You meet each other and Kamar-taj after his accident and…let’s just say you don’t start on the right foot
  * You were training under Mordo at the time and have absolutely no tolerance for Strange’s egotistical tendencies 
  * He’s a complete asshole and dismisses you out of hand despite you being there for almost a year before he wandered in
  * Over time though, you start to become friends
  * He understand that he has a lot to learn, and with some reluctance, he asks you for help
  * You understand it’s a big step for him and so you do so, with some sarcasm thrown in for good measure 
  * After that it is snark central whenever you two are in a room together
  * It would drive Mordo crazy if it wasn’t so amusing, plus he gets a private joy on the occasions you one up Strange 
  * You can’t help but be a little envious of Strange when he surpasses you in the mystic arts
  * You knew he worked hard for it, on top of his natural talent, but in an odd turn of events, he doesn’t rub it in your face
  * He knows you’re just as brilliant as he is and so takes time to help you through spells you find difficult 
  * You start to grow closer until finally everything spills over after the fight with Dormammu
  * Mordo leaves and asks you to come with him, but you turn him down, deciding to stay with Strange
  * Once you’re back at the sanctum everything comes out the pair of you confess your feelings
  * Wong rolls his eyes, saying it’s about time, but you ignore him, just enjoying the feeling
  *  You continue to train under Wong and help Strange in the protection of the New York Sanctum 
  * The snark doesn’t stop between you two, but now it usually ends with a playful nudge or kissing to shut the other up 
  * He’s not much for the PDA at first
  * Despite him coming to terms with his hands, he can still be self-conscious of them and tries to hide them away in his pockets or by wearing gloves
  * Once you notice you start to make a point of touching his hands whenever possible, holding hands, a light squeeze, kissing his fingers and the like 
  * It’s your way of telling him you’re there for him no matter what
  * He appreciates it greatly, and tries in his own way to tell you the same
  * He does it in little ways; bringing you tea while you’re studying, making sure you’ve eaten properly, occasionally pulling the “I’m a doctor” card to convince you to go to bed, things like that 
  * After he starts to get comfortable with the idea, you find how often he places his hand around your waist when you’re in different company
  * He loves to lean down and whisper comments in your ear at parties or gatherings just to make you smile or laugh 
  * One the days it’s just the two of you and the world isn’t ending, you spend your time practicing magic or simply reading together
  * He’s gotten into the habit of placing your between his legs so you can lay your back against his chest and read the same book
  * It would be really sweet, if it weren’t for the fact he reads twice as fast as you and is ready to turn the page before you’ve finished the first few paragraphs
  * He likes to complain how slow you are, but still holds you close and smiles all the same 
  * Also, side note, but the cape LOVES YOU
  * Seriously, any time you and Strange have an argument, it takes your side, even blocking Strange from talking to you until you’ve both calmed down
  * Of course, it also loves the pair of you together and will push you towards Strange if it thinks you’re being stubborn, which is often 
  * It all starts to feel safe, almost domestic, until one day, a huge green monster comes hurtling through the sanctum window right before transforming into a scared man rambling about a being called “Thanos”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	27. Being Married Would Include...(Doctor Strange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Doctor Strange would be like as a husband?

[Originally posted by shannonflorencerogers](https://tmblr.co/ZaQW8r2Dxk94_)

  * Two words: Power Couple™
  * If Stephen were to decide to marry you, it would be because he feels you are the most important person in the universe 
  * It doesn’t matter if it’s the end of the world, you are his priority 
  * He is going to keep you safe no matter what happens
  * Of course, the feeling goes both ways
  * If you weren’t already training in the mystic arts when you met, you bet your ass Strange would be teaching you every moment he could spare
  * At first, it’s just a way to help defend yourself, but you prove to be gifted and you move on to helping him defend reality
  * You would always have each other’s backs all while bantering back and forth with each other
  * Honestly you guys are the snarkiest married couple in the history of ever
  * Wong has a scoreboard and everything
  * This might just be me, but I don’t think Strange advertises that you guys are married
  * He’s certainly proud that you’re his spouse, but he gets kind of a kick in people figuring it out
  * Like if you guys are at a party and some guy just starts talking about you, he’ll just stand there and listen until you wander over, kiss him and ask if he’s ready to go home, he’d then just look at the guy like “yeah, they’re with me, die mad about it”
  * Let’s also talk about how Strange is totally the guy who would let his spouse kick somebody’s ass while smiling proudly from the sidelines
  * He’ll step in if you need help, but he’d much rather watch the show
  * In terms of domestic stuff, Stephen can still get a bit distracted with his studies so you have to pull him away every now and again
  * You’re the main reason why he still knows what the sun looks like
  * You make a point to plan at least one day a week away from the Sanctum, no monsters, no demons, just the pair of you together
  * You usually spend your time wandering around New York, but sometimes you use your sling rings to go to different cities around the world, just for the day
  * Whenever you’re out together, Stephen almost never lets go of your hand the entire time, you’re not entirely sure why, but you can’t complain
  * You guys have also approached the topic of kids, but you’re both unsure if you want any
  * You’re so focused on keeping the rest of reality safe, it’s hard to say if you could handle a kid on top of it
  * For now, you’re just happy being with each other
  * Stephen is a proud husband, who cares about his spouse more than anything
  * If it was a choice between you or the world, he’d choose you every time



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	28. Being Partners In Crime Would Include...(Scott Lang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for being Scott Lang's partner in crime?

[Originally posted by adam-strange](https://tmblr.co/ZRuhds2ZXWUQM)

  * You, Scott, Luis, Kurt and Dave are all Best-Friends-4ever-No-Take-Backies™
  * Granted, you’re closest to Scott, but still
  * You guys always got each other’s backs, whether it’s fighting off bad guys, or being the person with a van when your friend needs to get rid of their couch, you’ll be there
  * In terms of partners in crime though, you typically act as the guy in the van, or car, or whatever it happens to be
  * You can fight if you need to, and you’re not above kicking a guy in the nuts if they’re messing with Scott, but, yeah, you’re usually in the van
  * That’s because you’re the best get away driver a person can ask for
  * Luis has made comparisons to The Fast and the Furious multiple times when you’re behind the wheel
  * This also helps when Scott officially becomes Ant-man and you meet Hank and Hope
  * They find you the most responsible out of the group, which isn’t saying a lot, but it’s enough to earn their trust
  * You and Hope honestly get along really well, teaming up to make jabs and Scott on multiple occasions
  * He takes it like a champ though, and teases you just as much
  * There are a lot of inside jokes between the two of you that not a lot of other people get
  * Can we also talk about how much Cassie loves you?
  * You and Luis usually switch off on watching Cassie if Scott is busy and Paxton or Maggie can’t watch her
  * You guys play games, do arts and crafts, you’ve even shown her a few tricks behind the wheel
  * Of course, you were in a parking lot and she had her seat belt on at all times, but still, she thinks it’s amazing
  * She told Paxton she wants to be a get away driver to help her daddy, you and Paxton have a weird relationship now
  * Scott thinks it’s hilarious, but tries to discourage Cassie’s hopes of crime
  * He really appreciates how great you are with her, and always thanks you whenever you do with some killer waffles
  * Being Scott’s partner in crime can be hard work, but it’s always fun especially with the odd family that comes with it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	29. Really Liking His Cute Neighbor (Scott Lang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Scott Lang really liking his cute lil neighbor?

[Originally posted by adam-strange](https://tmblr.co/ZRuhds2Zfh--i)

  * Can you say, dork?
  * Cause he is. He’s a dork, a big cute awkward dork around you
  * He first knocked on your door after accidentally busting a hole in your fence when he was playing with Cassie
  * He’s all ready to either beg or charm his way out of it when you open the door, and he just plain forgets how to talk
  * It’s only when Cassie nudges him in the leg does he snap out of it
  * You, of course, brush it off as no big deal so long as he helps you patch it up later
  * He immediately agrees, because, a chance to talk to you again? Sign him up
  * He takes his sweet time fixing the fence so he has an excuse to come over
  * If you catch onto his scheme, you don’t make it obvious
  * You guys end up spending most of the afternoons talking and cracking jokes
  * He’d do just about anything to make you smile, even if it means making himself look like an idiot
  * You get to be good friends and he even asks you to watch Cassie if he has to stay late helping Luis with the security company
  * The fact you are really good with Cassie does not help his crush at all
  * It makes it soooooo much worse
  * Cassie quickly catches on her dad has a crush on you and conspires to set you up
  * She asks if she can go to your house to play or if Scott can invite you over, she’ll “fall asleep early” so you guys can have some time together
  * Really anything is fair game
  * Luis also figures out Scott has feelings for you, and basically spills the beans the first time he meets you
  * “Oh, you’re Y/N.  Scotty’s Y/N.  Not that you’re dating or anything.  Of course, it would be great if you dated, because you’re super cute and Scott thinks you’re super cute and that just makes sense.” 
  * Scott is able to shut him up, but not with out turning a few shades of pink first
  * Once Luis leaves, you and Scott have a little awkward conversation where you confess you think he’s pretty cute too
  * He asks you on a real date then and there, and you say yes



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	30. Dating Would Include...(Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do some for dating/bing bffs with Clint Barton? It doesn't have to be MCU Clint, it could be comic Clint.  
> Comic Clint

  * Dating Clint is…work sometimes
  * It’s been well established that he’s a hot mess
  * You will be pulling him out of an actually dumpster more than once in the course of your relationship
  * Be ready for a lot of pizza and even more coffee
  * There will be times he forgets an anniversary or birthday, but he’ll try to make it up to you in some way
  * He doesn’t forget because he doesn’t care about you, he just gets distracted because weirdly enough, he’s trying to help everybody else
  * That’s the crazy contradiction with Clint, he tries to help everybody to the point of self-destruction 
  * It takes him a long time to admit he needs help, so persistence is key
  * There will be banter, a lot of it, at home and in the field
  * If you guys are both Avengers, he’s going to be watching your back the entire time, even if that means he isn’t watching his own
  * This leads to the pair of you having to save each other on more than one occasion 
  * Once you get home, neither of you are leaving the couch
  * You’re going to watch TV, order in, and hold each other while Lucky sits are your feet
  * Also, that dog loves you to bits, he end up following you around everywhere 
  * Kate does not understand how you can stay with Clint, but she knows that you’re good for him and he’s getting better with you in his life 
  * When you started dating you started to teach yourself ASL
  * Clint helped you along, and now you’re almost fluent
  * He likes to put his arm around you when you go out, either over your shoulders or wrapped around your waist 
  * Forehead kisses are most definitely a thing 
  * “My girl/guy” is his go to term of endearment 
  * And if you sign it back to him, he will melt on the spot 
  * He’ll bring you coffee in the morning if you’ve had a long night and even try to make breakfast without burning the eggs 
  * He’s not great with telling you how much he appreciates and cares about you, but he’ll try to show it as best he can
  * He’s an idiot, but damned if he isn’t going to make sure you know he’s your idiot



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	31. Peter Brings Tony as a Career Day Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker brings Tony as his career day parent!

[Originally posted by jeremydooley](https://tmblr.co/ZX-1gj2XhX7gx)

  * Peter would be flustered to say the least
  * He just mentioned career day to Tony in passing
  * All he said was he wasn’t sure if Aunt May was going to be able to make it and that he’d have to explain to the teacher the next day
  * It’s seemed kind of weird to him that a highschool would do it, since it’s more of an elementary school thing, but a lot of parents at the school worked in tech and sciences, so it wasn’t unheard of 
  * All the more reason why having May show up, might be a bit weird
  * He explained it all to the teacher at the beginning of class and everything was ready to a normal day
  * Until, right in the middle of the lecture, who the hell should show up
  * The teacher and of course everyone is class is star struck as soon as Tony walks through the door 
  * All Peter wants to do is sink into his seat, he has no idea what to do
  * Tony is a good sport about it and completely takes over the class session, answering questions, and making a point to say “yes, whats your name, Flash? Oh, yeah, Peter is in the internship program and is doing an amazing job.  You haven’t heard of it? Well, that’s because you weren’t invited.  It’s more of a don’t call us, we’ll call you kind of deal”
  * Peter’s agitation starts to wear off and by the end of the lesson he’s walking on air
  * Tony shakes hands with everyone in class and gives Peter a good pat on the back on his way out
  * “I know, I should have asked, but Happy mentioned May was going to be busy, so I though, why not? See you around kid.” 
  * Peter is bombarded with questions about Tony for the rest of the week, but he doesn’t seem to mind
  * He’s got the coolest internship on the planet



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	32. Dating Would Include...(Matt Murdock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would dating Matt Murdock entail?

[Originally posted by charliecoxlove](https://tmblr.co/ZUebAi2J2045h)

  * Sweet baby Jesus this man
  * Matt Murdock is…difficult to say the least
  * He is undoubtedly a good man
  * He’s funny, charming, smart, and constantly want to do the right thing
  * It’s what attracted you to him in the first place
  * The problem is that he wants to do the right thing to the point of self-destruction and pushing you away 
  * One must have the patience of a literal saint to be with Matt Murdock
  * There will be more than one late night with you patching him up and getting into arguments about getting himself killed
  * He knows you only yell at him because you care, but he can’t stop, and you know he can’t stop, it was part of the deal when you got together
  * You always work it out, but it doesn’t stop you from going mad with worry at times
  * However, when it’s not a matter of life and death, being with Matt is amazing
  * Dates are always pretty low key
  * You find local hole in the wall places around the city, Chinese food at home, walks that last until one o’clock in the morning where all you do is just talk and explore, stuff like that
  * There will be quite a few times where your dates are interrupted by something, but Matt always tries to make it up to you
  * MORNING CUDDLES!!! (Granted you have to be careful of the bruises) 
  * Matt making breakfast for you almost every morning
  * Kisses on the forehead or cheek as greeting
  * Kisses in general really
  * Also, banter, all of the banter, banter 24/7
  * Honestly between the PDA and verbal sparring, you guys are so adorable it would drive Foggy up the wall if he weren’t so happy Matt was in a stable relationship
  * Speaking of Foggy, you guys are now friends
  * There will be no argument about this, you are friends with Foggy, and Claire, and Karen
  * You are all united in your exasperation and love of Matt
  * Matt also has a habit of keeping an ear out for you at all times, even if it’s just to hear your heartbeat
  * He just likes to know you’re there safe beside him
  * God forbid if you are put in even the slightest danger
  * Daredevil costume or not, Matt will physically put himself between you and any trouble that might arise
  * He’s will to sacrifice his life, but he wouldn’t even think about sacrificing yours
  * He would do just about anything to keep you safe, which comes back to the pushing you away thing
  * There will be times he is convinced you being with him is a bad idea, that he’s being selfish, and only putting you in danger
  * You’re going to spend a lot of time convincing him that you knew what you were getting into and still want to be with him
  * Patience is key, but eventually he’ll get it and hold onto you tighter than anything in his life
  * Being with Matt has a lot of ups and downs, but in the end the high points always out weigh the low



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	33. Being His S/O (Joshua Faraday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the love interest of Faraday?

[Originally posted by moviesandotherdrugs](https://tmblr.co/ZmITaq2DsHlvy)

  * Faraday is…complicated to put it lightly
  * If he’s serious about you, he isn’t going to treat you like any other saloon girl he’s known, but that also means he’s going to keep you at a distance for a long time
  * He doesn’t trust easily, so once he starts having feelings for you his instinct is to run the other direction 
  * The key to all of it is persistence 
  * Somehow, someway he keeps coming back and/or you keep finding him
  * You fall in love slowly, building trust over time until when he finally does tell you he loves you, you already know
  * Once all your feelings are out in the open, be prepared for a steady increase in PDA
  * Every time you walk into a saloon, his hand is going to find it’s way either around your waist or pressed against the small of your back
  * He knows you can handle yourself, but will always have your back should you need it
  * He doesn’t say “I love you” very often, but he tries to show you he does in little ways; making breakfast in the morning, making sure you’re warm on cold nights, holding you in his arms when you’re upset, things like that
  * He is beyond stubborn, so fights between the two of you can lasts for weeks
  * Eventually he will cave and start with a rough apology until finally breaking down into a sincere one
  * One way or another, he’ll make it up to you
  * Being in love with Joshua Faraday is difficult at times, but he loves you and at the end of the day he’d do anything for you because the thought of losing you is worse than anything he could imagine



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	34. Being His S/O (Vasquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any headcanons for being Vasquez's S/O?

[Originally posted by coffeeandtin](https://tmblr.co/ZQb5Ee2OCbFlW)

  * Vasquez is a good man, with a good heart underneath all his gruff, the problem comes in getting to it
  * He, like Faraday, has a hard time trusting people and the thought of commitment makes him nervous
  * He’s not afraid to be tied down, rather, he’s afraid something bad would happen to whoever he decides to settle down with
  * Everything good in his life has found a way to be taken from him, and he knows his heart can’t take it again
  * So, it’s a long road towards the two of you getting together
  * He tries to tell himself he’s not falling for you, but he can’t help himself
  * He always finds himself near you, helping you with whatever you need or just simply to talk to you, if only for a little while
  * When he does finally confess his feelings, it comes in a whirlwind of emotions which includes a lot of shouting before finally kissing you senseless 
  * Once everything is out in the open, Vasquez is unambiguously devoted
  * He doesn’t care what other people think, he wants them to know you are his and he is yours
  * It can take the form of standing closer to you then necessary, throwing an arm around your shoulders, or simply kissing you in public
  * You don’t know whether to be mad or flattered when he does that
  * He’s also willing to defend you at the drop of a hat
  * If anybody says anything lewd or cruel towards you they’re at least getting punched and at worst getting shot
  * God forbid if somebody tries to physically harm you in any way; bodies are going to hit the floor then
  * It’s not always easy though
  * Vasquez constantly has to be on the move, which means you do as well, unless you want to be stuck in some cabin in the middle of the woods waiting for him to come home
  * He also has moments of doubt
  * There are times he looks at you after being ridden out of town, laying curled up on the hard ground next to the fire when he wonders how selfish he’s really being and how much better your life would be without him
  * You have to remind him how much you love him and how it was your choice to join him, nobody else 
  * It can be hard, being in love with an outlaw, but Vasquez never lets you forget how much he loves you and that makes it worth it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	35. Faraday, Vasquez, and Red Harvest Brot3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we please get some headcanons about that BroT3?

[Originally posted by oddly-drawn-thoughtss](https://tmblr.co/ZApHGm2Lk09bi)

(Sorry I don’t have a gif of all three of them)

[BroT3 Moodboard](http://dirtylittleliar95.tumblr.com/post/173550750544/faraday-vasquez-red-harvest-life-is-meant-for)

  * Okay, in terms of dynamics Vasquez is the oldest bro, Faraday in the middle bro and Red Harvest is the youngest
  * Strangely enough Vasquez is the most mature out of all of them which does not bod well for most situations
  * We all know he has a temper which Faraday and Red poke at with a stick 
  * Faraday in particular does not no when to let up, which is NOT helped by Red 
  * Red Harvest absolutely loves screwing with them and will do little things to get them at each other’s throats so then he can just sit back an enjoy the sow
  * Once Vasquez and Faraday figure out what’s up though, Red makes a quick exit 
  * When to comes to strangers though, they all have each other’s back
  * Red and Vasquez each have to deal with their share of prejudice which they have to keep in to save their skins
  * It’s eye opening for Faraday and something he will not stand for
  * Let’s just say Faraday starts a lot of fights which Vasquez and Red have to finish
  * Eventually though they have to talk it out with him and tell him that there are some fights they have to keep in
  * It doesn’t stop Faraday for standing up for his friends though 
  * Also, kind of an aside, but Vasquez is definitely the glue keeping them all together
  * Red and Faraday get along fine, especially when they gang up on Vasquez every now and then, but when it comes to the personal stuff, Vasquez is the one they each go to 
  * Overall it’s an interesting friend dynamic, but one none of them would trade for the world



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	36. Dating Would Include...(Red Harvest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I be complete trash and ask you for headcanons for dating Red pls?

[Originally posted by hellacluttered](https://tmblr.co/ZXgvee2NOxwOs)

  * Oh this sassy, sassy boy
  * He may not talk much but 80% of what he says is pure snark
  * Of course, he only does it because he knows you’ll snark back and he loves it
  * Also, pranks
  * Nothing too bad, but ones where you have to do a double take to figure out what just happened 
  * He gets a shit eating grin on his face which you love and hate at the same time
  * Not a lot of PDA, but he always finds a way to be near you in some way, 
  * If you ask him, he’ll try to teach you his native tongue 
  * You’re able to learn a few phrases, enough to drive everyone else crazy when the pair of you speak Comanche 
  * Sam can get the gist of what your saying, but refuses to translate for everyone else
  * Oh, also, the rest of the seven are now your family
  * They’ve adopted you, you have no choice 
  * Faraday likes to flirt with you on occasion, not because he thinks anything is going to happen, but just to see Red’s face and how he places his arm around your shoulders
  * Red doesn’t find it as funny as Faraday does, but you think it’s kinda sweet 
  * We’ve also all agreed that this man is a furnace, right? 
  * On cold nights his body heat alone can warm you up, cue late night cuddles behind closed doors in the middle of winter 
  * He’s also a really good listener
  * Occasionally he jokes that you talk too much, but he actually likes hearing you talk and joke with everyone
  * He loves seeing you smile and the way you light up when you’re talking about something your passionate about 
  * You catch him staring every now and then and tease him for being too corny, but that doesn’t stop him 
  * Red might not be the type to be overly affectionate, but he cares about and respects you, he won’t try to change you for anything



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	37. Harry Potter AU (The Magnificent Seven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover! Tell Me what you think the Mag 7 would be like in the Harry Potter universe! What are their houses? What are their jobs? (hobbies if you want to make them school age) Why would they come together? To fight Voldemort? To fight someone else?

[Originally posted by starkxrgrs](https://tmblr.co/ZxxlQf2FDHhnn)

  * Sam Chisolm and Goodnight Robicheaux are in Slytherin
  * Billy Rocks is in Hufflepuff
  * Joshua Faraday, Vasquez, and Red Harvest are in Gryffindor 
  * Jack Horne is in Ravenclaw 
  * Sam is an Auror for the Ministry 
  * Goodnight comes from a pure blood family with a lot of money and so doesn’t need to work, however, after the fall of Voldemort the first time, he’s tried his best to separate himself from his family
  * He now has a job as a promoter for Billy Rocks
  * Billy is a professional duelist; they don’t end it death, but sever injury is always a possibility 
  * Vasquez was bitten by a werewolf when he as seventeen and so became an outcast in the wizard community
  * He finds odd jobs where he can, and spends most of his time trying not to hurt people when the full moon comes 
  * Faraday is a con-artist and gambler, trying his best to get buy
  * He’s run into problems with the ministry more than once for enchanting artifacts and selling them to muggles; nothing to place him under arrest, but enough to make him an annoyance 
  * Red Harvest has been trying to break into profession Quidditch as a beater; he’s one hell of a flyer and down right deadly with his aim
  * Jack Horne used to be an world famous Auror, but lost it after the death of his wife and children at the hands of Death Eaters 
  * He was placed into retirement with enough money to keep him comfortable, but his mind isn’t what it used to be
  * They all come together after Voldemort comes the power a second time
  * Sam had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix as a young man and so joins up again
  * He convinces Goodnight to help him, using some of his previous ties to former pureblood families and known Voldemort supporters 
  * Billy, of course, comes with Goodnight to help in any way he can
  * Sam brings Faraday into the mix due to his criminal record
  * Faraday is reluctant at first, but promises to keep his ear to the ground, first out of fear of being arrested and then simply because it’s the right thing to do
  * Vasquez is a little trickier 
  * He tries to avoid people in general, but when Sam promises helping him would mean helping take down Fenrir Greyback, Vasquez can’t pass up the opportunity
  * Sam approaches Jack Horne to get back into the fight and Jack eventually agrees as he sees the terror Voldemort is causing again 
  * Red Harvest signs himself up, actively looking for the Order of the Phoenix as soon and Voldemort reveals himself



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	38. Cassian Andor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Spot Headcanon

[Originally posted by sambargestuff](https://tmblr.co/Z254hg2KpBKSU)

  * He melts when somebody runs their fingers through his hair
  * Nobody has really done it since he was a child
  * Touch in general is sacred to him
  * He doesn’t let just anybody come close enough to do so
  * It’s a sign of trust on his part
  * It’s a moment he lets his guard down and finally allows himself to have a genuine moment of peace with somebody he cares about




	39. Stargazing (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For headcanons! Loki + star gazing? Would he be into it to do with you, or would he think it was some boring thing mortals do?

  * Loki is into stargazing, y’all can fight me on this
  * He grew up in Asgard, fully understanding how ever light in the sky had a world attached to it
  * I’m sure his mother stared up at the sky telling him and Thor stories of all the different realms and people that inhabited them
  * They were both meant to rule after all, it was important for them to understand just how the universe worked
  * So, yes, if you were staring up at the sky Loki would gladly sit beside you
  * He’d mention how the sky on Midgard is different than home
  * You’d tell him stories of the constellations and he’d tell you stories of realms somewhere high above you
  * Stargazing would be a rare moment of peace with Loki; a small reminder of his life before it went all wrong
  * And he’d happily share those moments with you




	40. Late Nights (Bodhi Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Bodhi & late nights as a prompt?

  * Bodhi doesn’t sleep well
  * Most nights he lays in bed, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to come; sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t
  * There’s a reason crew mates find him napping on top of crates or passed out in the pilots seat the next day
  * Having you beside him makes it a little better though
  * You try to stay up with him, talking about nothing important to try to keep his mind in the here and now
  * He doesn’t really care what you end up talking about, he just likes hearing your voice
  * More than once he’s drifted off while you recounted a story Jyn told you or just talking about your day
  * Even on the nights when you can’t keep your eyes open, simply curl into him is enough
  * Having you in his arms provides a comfort he hasn’t felt in a long time
  * Of course, there are nights where you can’t help
  * He gets up from bed, unable to just let sleep take him and tinkers
  * He works on engines, hyper drives, checks the radio, and anything else he can think of
  * You still try to help, sometimes working with him on a ship or simply sitting there with him can be enough for him to calm down, enough to at least lay down
  * It doesn’t always work, but the fact your try makes Bodhi love you even more
  * Late nights are often bitter sweet, but they pull the two of you together



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
